


you think I'm sexy?

by bigfatkiss4mark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lots of kissing, M/M, Mark is whipped, Nerd!Mark, badboy!hyuck, did I mention lots of kissing?, its literally just them making out hfgfgfg, spicy to sweet in like 0.2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfatkiss4mark/pseuds/bigfatkiss4mark
Summary: One shot Nerd!Mark reacting to Bad Boy!Hyuck’s new piercing.





	you think I'm sexy?

Fuck.

Mark was never generally surprised when Hyuck did something spontaneous or irrational. It was Donghyuck. That’s just what he does. But he definitely was not expecting Donghyuck’s spontaneous decision to make his own knees so damn weak.

“Hey Mark.” Donghyuck brushed passed him.

“He-Hey.” Mark stuttered, trying not to stare (it wasn’t working). Donghyuck’s lips formed into the shape of a grin. He spun around on his heels to face Mark.

“You like it?” Donghyuck smirked.

“Yeah it’s cool I guess.” Marks attempt to brush it off was awful and his timid words only boosted Donghyuck’s confidence. Mark pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Donghyuck licked his lips and stepped closer to the edge of Mark’s bed where he was seated.

“You don’t seem like you like it.” Donghyuck pouted. But Mark knew Hyuck’s games. He knows this is just some ploy to make Mark feel bad, and then Donghyuck will proceed to make fun of him or embarrass him. Nonetheless Mark still gave in, every single time.

“Of course I like it. I really like it Hyuck.” Mark couldn’t decide whether to look at the piercing or his bestfriends glossy lips. They were tinted red and Mark was internally screaming because he is whipped.

“Really!?” Donghyuck gave Mark a big smile as he straddled his lap and placed his arms around Mark’s neck. Mark knew his face was bright red. He just knew.

“Yeah.” Mark nervously chuckled. He tried to avoid eye contact but nothing was working. He was trapped. Physically so, but Donghyuck’s eyelids were smudged with dark eyeliner and his skin was glowing and Mark found himself practicing some more internal screaming because freakinG DONGHYUCK WAS STRADDLING HIM.

Donghyuck tucked a strand of Mark’s hair behind his ear, and found himself dragging his fingers along Mark’s jawline.

“Hyuck.” Mark’s eyes were filled with fear behind his glasses.

“Yes, baby?” Hyuck smiled sweetly as he gently pulled off Mark’s glasses.  
Fuck.

It wasn’t long before Mark couldn’t take Donghyuck’s teasing. He smashed his lips into Donghyuck’s, for if Donghyuck had said one more thing he might have completely lost it. Donghyuck smiled into the kiss, knowing his plans always worked. He moved his hands to Mark’s shoulders, pushing him down so he was helpless. Donghyuck moved his hands down to Mark’s chest and began placing kisses along Mark’s jaw, working his way down to the neck. Mark groaned as Donghyuck nipped at his neck. Donghyuck liked making Mark feel this way. It was pleasure enough hearing Mark moan his name. Donghyuck moved back to Mark’s lips, letting himself bite Mark’s bottom lip. Mark winced and tugged at the hem of Donghyuck’s tee shirt. Donghyuck, enjoying himself, grinded up against Mark, and continued to let his tongue make its way into Mark’s mouth.

Mark, nervously paused pulling away from the kiss. Donghyuck breathlessly looked to find Mark’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Donghyuck said.

“It’s just, you always do things for me… and I love it, obviously, but I wanted to try to see if I could, you know, do something for you.” Mark said nervously.

Donghyuck smirked at the idea of Dom Mark.

“You know what, I’m feeling charitable today. Try me babe.” Donghyuck slid off Mark and pulled himself up so he was sitting back against the headboard. Mark giggled as he clumsily got on top of Donghyuck.

“How’s the view up there, sweetheart?” Donghyuck chuckled.

“Breathtaking.”

Mark was gentle. So gentle it made Donghyuck a little tense. He lightly cupped Donghyuck’s face before bringing their lips together. It was a slow, passionate kiss. It was so different from the way Donghyuck kissed Mark - firey and hormonal. Donghyuck felt his heartbeat speed up. Mark then pulled Donghyuck’s shirt off. Donghyuck suddenly felt nervous. He felt vulnerable. Mark’s loving gaze grazed over every inch of Donghyuck’s body as he let his hands slip to Donghuck’s sides.

“You’re beautiful.”

Donghyuck froze. Mark just continued to kiss Donghyuck sweetly and Donghyuck became putty in Mark’s hands. Their lips moved together in synchronicity. Donghyuck let his own hands move to Mark’s hair and lightly tug at the older boy’s black locks.

Then, Mark began to kiss his ear. Probably not the best idea since Donghyuck just got it pierced but what would Mark know? He began to nibble at it and Donghyuck yelped. Mark’s eyes went wide with panic and suddenly he was holding the teary eyed younger boy. Donghyuck couldn’t believe Mark was stupid enough to do that, but he also couldn’t believe how he had melted at the touch of Mark’s fingers.

“You are so stupid, my stupid, but still stupid.” Donghyuck sniffled. Crying in your nerdy boyfriend’s arms was so not punk rock.

“Hey! You were the one who got that piercing! How was I supposed to compose myself with that thing making you so… sexY!” Mark said, flustered.

“You think I’m sexy?” Donghyuck smiled, not with any ulterior motive. He was just happy. Happy to be swaddled up in Mark’s arms. Happy let his wall down a little. Happy to know that the someone who he loved more than anything loved him just as much.

Mark peppered kisses all over his face.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> yooo jkghshjdg I literally love markhyuck so much. That's all.
> 
> This is so self indulgent I'm a sucker for the bad boy nerd trope.
> 
> This is my first post on here! It's a free write so it's a bit messy LEL.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
